tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Vagineer/The Bugler
The Bugler is a BLU Engineer TF2 Monster and arguably the most famous member of the Vagineer species. He has featured prominently in several YouTube video series. He was created by YouTube user CloverNoodle and is the sole master of Snyphurr. Personality and Behaviour The Bugler is vastly different in terms of personality than the other members of his species. While REDs usually attack at the slightest irritation, this BLU Vagineer does not begin to act until he is directly confronted. Still, he is often disturbed by local mercenaries, and will not hesitate to bring Snyphurr to eliminate any standing in front of him. Due to his position as one of the top-rank Monsters in the whole TF2 Freak World, he is cocky, secure of himself and arrogant. His arrogance is not usually something he has to worry about, though; as a top-rank Monster, even the strongest Freaks have to become careful when approaching him. When enraged, being because someone capable has fought him or for something else, he becomes extremely belligerent and aggressive, mercilessly delivering devastating attacks few can resist. When not in battle, however, he likes to relax, and also seems to enjoy watching other Freaks fight. Biography The Engineer who would become the Bugler was an ordinary BLU mercenary working at 2Fort. As he was resting, he was approached by the Original Vagineer who quickly turned him into a BLU Vagineer. The now-mutant character was left wondering what happened. At some point, the Vagineer encountered Doc Jarate's ritual as he witnessed Snyphurr being created. He realized the yellow Bugle was meant to take control of him, so he stole it from the strange Medic and ran back to 2Fort, where he tested his weapon against an unfortunate Scout. Snyphurr quickly disposed of the mercenary, then the events of The Snyphurr Saga followed. Some time later, he met Painis Cupcake and Nightmare Medic, defeating both, the former with the help of Snyphurr. However, when the two met again, Painis managed to defeat both Snyphurr and the Bugler after an intense, long fight. He ended up in the Underworld, where he got tricked by Infierno to grab the present that'd trap him in Hell, or Nightmare Medic's lair. The demon quickly unleashed his fury for his past defeat, leaving the Bugler left for "deader" than dead. However, he survived the encounter and grabbing Infierno by the neck, menacingly, managed to get the minor demon to summon him back to the world of the living. Powers and Abilities Being a BLU Vagineer, the Bugler is one of the most powerful TF2 Monsters in existence. Apart from the signature abilities of his species, like Limb Detachment and Limb Regeneration, he exhibits a level of superhuman strength which lets him stand his ground against the likes of Painis Cupcake. He is also considerably tough, and is not easily worn down by even the most powerful attacks. What distinguishes him the most from his brethren, though, is the possession of the Bugle, the device capable of summoning the mighty Snyphurr to his aid. The monstrosity is a strong TF2 Freak on its own, with several unique powers which render it an invaluable asset in the Bugler's arsenal. It should be noted that the pocket where he keeps the Bugle seems to defy logic as he is able to store Level 3 Dispensers within. In addition, he is significantly more rational than his fellow Vagineers. He uses his Limb Detachment with significantly more precision, skill and creativeness than other members of his race, and is known to use the ropes generated when shooting his limbs to tie up his enemies or use them to traverse surfaces, as well as using them to dig holes to deliver surprise hits. Moreover, he usually thinks before he attacks, although the extent of this differs depending on whether he is calm or furious. Faults and Weaknesses Despite being both strong and durable, his powerful attacks are often not enough to defeat top-rank Monsters easily on their own, and there's a limit of blunt trauma he can't take before getting defeated. The Bugler also has some specific weaknesses: *As with the rest of the species, special abilities of other TF2 Monsters are effective against him. *Due to his overreliance on the Snyphurr to do the dirty work in his stead, the Bugler's substantial combat skills tend to rust as he is slacking off. However, the extent of this is very minor and usually only needs a few seconds of buildup to get back on top. *Unlike other BLU Vagineers, he is unable to use Hypersonic Screams or ÜberCharge himself. *Although for the most part his arrogance is not much of a problem, he is still vulnerable to ambushes. Notable Videos *''The Snyphurr Saga'' *Painis Cupcake meets the Snyphurr *Seeman VS Vagineer *''TF2 Freak Fight, Painis Cupcake VS Vagineer *Painis Cupcake's Revenge'', Part 3 *Vagineer: Origin (Flashback) *The Three Shmuckfreaks: Grave Problems *A Nostalgic Gmod Video *Vagineer/RED Vagineer (Cameo) *Seeman (Cameo) Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Engineers Category:Leaders Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Monsters made by CloverNoodle Category:Mood-swingers Category:Vagineers Category:Classic Monsters